With the development of computer technologies, blockchain technologies (also referred to as distributed ledger network) have been extensively used, due to advantages such as decentralization, openness and transparency, immutability, and trustworthiness, in various fields, such as smart contracts, securities transactions, e-commerce, Internet of Things, social communications, document storage, existence proof, identity verification, and equity crowd-funding.
When a transaction system is implemented based on blockchain technologies, the transaction system (which may also be referred to as a blockchain system as the system is implemented using blockchain technology) needs to write transaction data in a blockchain. When the blockchain system receives transaction data to be added to a blockchain (which may also be referred to as a transaction in blockchain technologies), the blockchain system chronologically executes these transactions using a first-in first-out sequence, thereby completing operations such as transaction verification, implementation, writing data into blockchain, etc.
In current technologies, to fully and reasonably use computation resources of a blockchain system, the blockchain system may comprise many different types of transactions and equally treat these different types of transaction data chronologically. In some cases, however, the manner in which transactions are executed chronologically is unable to meet application demand. For example, when various types of information having different confidentiality levels are processed, the blockchain system may receive transactions for processing information of different confidentiality levels. At this point, the information of different confidentiality levels may need to be isolated to prevent leaking information of a higher confidentiality level from and to ensure the information security. Therefore, when a special control needs to be performed on a transaction, the manner of writing blockchain transaction data in current technologies is unable to meet the application demand.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a method for writing transaction data that can meet transaction processing needs for different types of transaction data in a blockchain system having various types of transaction data.